


Blessed by the Angel

by Dottedwords



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottedwords/pseuds/Dottedwords
Summary: A kitty oneshot where Kit is taking Ty for a surprise romantic getaway.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Kudos: 19





	Blessed by the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading!

"Where are we going, Kit?" asked Ty while looking out the window trying to make sense of where Kit was taking them. He had his headphones wrapped around his neck and while his gaze was fixed outside, his left hand was around the headphone's cord.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise, will it?" Answered Kit. They were sitting in an Uber just as they had three years ago, but totally different situation. It was a typical Los Angeles night but was a bit cloudy. Today Kit had decided to take Ty to a place he was sure would fascinate him.

He had his hand intertwined with Ty's and the cab was leading them to a romantic getaway which Kit knew Ty would not be able to guess. Kit looked at Ty and found himself 3 years back when the two of them had been in an Uber car going to the Shadow Market. 

He had locked that part of himself, those memories of Ty and him in some dark corner of his heart for all those long years that he only remembered them when he would be alone in his room late at nights and could not help himself. But now after so long, when he revisited those memories he did not feel all the gut wrenching pain he felt before. 

Ty glanced at him with a smile on his face and Kit caught that metallic shade of grey in his eyes that made him fall for Ty all over again every time he looked at them. Ty had changed a lot in these years but his eyes, his beautiful eyes had remained the same. They still had that light in them that Kit hoped would never extinguish.

"I know where we are going." Said Ty bringing Kit out of his train of thoughts.

"You don't." Said Kit.

"I do, we are going to the planetarium where we hunted a hoard of shax demons and I told you I have never been to a planetarium before." Said Ty with a grin.

"What the hell, Ty. You couldn't even keep your detective half silent for just few minutes. This is why I wanted you to wear a black band around your eyes so you wouldn't guess." Kit said although he was slightly happy that Ty figured it out, he was Kit's Sherlock after all. 

Ty laughed and said," So what are we going to do there. I don't think they will let two shadowhunters in at this hour."

"You need not worry, my Sherlock. We'll break into the planetarium with my extraordinary skills of a shadowhunter. It will be very romantic." Kit explained.

Ty laughed again and Kit could not help but laugh himself. The cab came to a halt in front of the planetarium Kit had planned to show Ty. They stepped out of the cab and started to walk towards the planetarium. 

Ty took Kit's hand in his and held onto it until they reached the door.

"Prepare yourself, you are about to witness Kit Herondale's amazing skills." Said Kit as he started to work on the door's lock. It only took him a few seconds to unlock the door.

Kit turned towards ty with a flashy smile on his face.

"Show off." Said Ty,"You could have just used an Opening Rune."

"Then I would not have been able to show you my impressive moves." Countered Kit with a half grin.

"You have already impressed me Kit or we wouldn't be here. You don't need to impress me now." Said Ty looking directly at Kit's eyes which he rarely did to show the seriousness of his words.

Kit could not stop smiling,"Come on." And they walked in.

"Go stand in the middle and close your eyes. Do not open them till I say so." Said Kit.

"Okay." Ty said as he stood there in the middle of the dome.

Kit turned the lights on and the roof the planetarium was filled with millions of stars, bright and vivid. It looked so beautiful that Kit himself was a bit entranced. 

"Open your eyes and look up." Said Kit as he stood alongside Ty.

Ty slowly opened his eyes and as he noticed the stars Kit could see the expression of fascination and happiness on Ty's face that Kit knew it was worth it. To see that look on Ty's face Kit knew everything was worth it.

"This is beautiful." Said Ty,"Thank you."

Kit smiled and they both lay on the cold floor together and gazed at the stars above.

"I love you,Ty. I love you." Said Kit. Again these were the same words he had spoken 3 years back but then in that moment he didn't go back. He was here with Ty and he promised himself he won't ever go back.

'I love you too, Kit. I love you." Said Ty and then he kissed Kit. It was a gentle and soft kiss and Kit yearned for more but he knew that they had their whole future together ahead for more. Because now it was time for them to just gaze over the stars and enjoy each other's presence under them and Kit felt as if he had been blessed by the Angel himself.


End file.
